Forgotten Memories
by cuteanimeXD14378
Summary: The car was getting closer. i could hear the little girl's mother yelling at her to run. On impulse i ran and pushed her away from the car, but i didn't have time to get away and got hit. i think i hit my head hard because the last thing i saw was... R&R
1. Chapter 1

Forgotten Memories

A Shugo Chara fan fiction

Pairings: Amu/Yoru (hehe like my other story, but a bit different) and Amu/Ikuto

Warning: characters may be OOC

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

In the midst of dusk, footsteps could be heard, running to one house. With one leap, a girl with pink hair landed on the balcony of a room. Smirking she tapped on the window, surprising the occupant of the room.

"Wah, Amu, what are you doing here?" Ikuto said walking to let her in.

"Nothing much, just stopping by to say hi. Miss me?" she teased putting down her violin inside the room. She went to his bed and lay there staring at him.

"Y-You, why would I miss y-you?" Ikuto stuttered, his face blushing cutely. She smiled to herself, her worries leaving her mind. But that was short lived.

"Ikuto, a cute girl called Tadako came to see you! I'll send her to your room!" his mom shouted to him.

"W-What? Are y-you serious?" Ikuto murmured and hurriedly cleaned his room. Then he stared at me. Knowing his intention she got off his bed and went to the balcony.

"Don't worry, I'll wait outside, Ikuto." She forced a smile, "Yoru, lets go!" Yoru flew to her and waved to his chara friends. She chara changed, her ears and tail appeared, grabbed her violin and jumped to the roof. Ikuto closed the door and then let Tadako in hearing her knock.

"Hi, I didn't mean to impose." She smiled.

'Man she is so cute.' Ikuto thought. "What brings you here this late?"

"Umm…Ikuto, do you like me?" she blushed.

"I-I-I… yeah, I like you." He confessed.

"I like you, too! Would you like to be my boyfriend?"

Hearing this, Amu still in her character change, perked up wondering what his answer would be.

"R-Really? I can? I'd love to!" Ikuto confessed. In the background Ren, Micky, and Suto were cheering for him.

"Yoru we're leaving now." Amu said in monotone.

Yoru could sense the hurt in her voice and asked, "Aren't you going to ask him to help you, nya?"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it myself somehow. I doubt he'll help me now…" she whispered the last part to herself, but Yoru could pick it up with his sensitive cat ears.

"Amu, nya…" They jumped off the roof into the night wandering the streets.

* * *

><p>~At the intersection of the road~<p>

They were waiting fro the lights to change so Yoru told Amu he was going to ask his cat friends for help. "Amu, I'll be right back, so wait for me, nya!" He flew off to the nearest alley to find them.

The lights changed into the walking sign, but Amu was waiting for Yoru. So she didn't cross. She saw a girl in the middle of the street trying to reach her lost balloon. It must have been from the Christmas event today.

* * *

><p>Amu's POV<p>

I watch her try to get it back and then the lights turned green and a huge car was getting closer. I could hear her mother yelling at her to run. On impulse I ran and pushed her away from the car, but I didn't have time to get away and got hit. I think I hit my head very hard because the last thing I saw was a human…Yoru?

~TBC~

* * *

><p>How was it? did you like it? i know its kind of similar to my other SC fanfic but i hoped you liked it :D<p>

Please review this story! Suggestions to future chapters are welcome! no flames please because those would be ignored.

thanks for reading :D


	2. Chapter 2

Forgotten Memories

A Shugo Chara fan fiction

Pairings: Amu/Yoru (hehe like my other story, but a bit different) and Amu/Ikuto

Warning: characters may be OOC

Special Thanks to: ZammieandAmuto, Yamiroo Alice, and Yumi-chan Hamano-for reviewing this story i really appreciate it and i hope you will continue to read this as i add more chapters! THANKS SO MUCH

Questions:

ZammieandAmuto:How can Ikuto love any other girl than Amu? A: IKR! well i don't really know in this fanfic, but in this story he likes Tadako first, but i might have him like Amu later, but their relationship would be weird since Amu is like 2 years older. :o

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!

Enjoy...xD

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Yoru's POV

I flew to my cat friends in the nearest alley and started asking if they knew any Easter people came by here. They said no and then one cat asked in their 'cat language', "Hey, Yoru, you like Amu don't you?"

"W-What are you talking about? Of course I like her! She is my…" What _was_ I to her?

"Ha! I was asking if you _love_ her, pal!"

"Well…I-I-I… yeah… I fell in love with her, but I'm only a chara nya!" I shouted. Then, suddenly y body started glowing and I grew bigger.

"Woah!" my cat friend gasped, "Well you look human now."

"W-What – woah! I am human." I looked at myself, I no longer had paws and in place I have hands and feet. I also lost my cat ears and tail, but my hearing is just like my cat ears and my hair is the same colour as before. Now I'm wearing faded black jeans, a white v-neck shirt, a black jacket and a necklace with the cross as the pendant. "Hey, I actually look handsome." I was cut off by the loud screams of people near the intersection. I searched fro Amu, but I couldn't see her and my heart started pounding really hard. I ran toward the crowd and pushed my way in.

"Please not be Amu. Please not be Am – AMUUU!" I finally got through and saw Amu on the ground in a pool of blood, "OH MY GOD! Amu! Amu! Whey does this have to happen?"

"…Yoru…?" I heard Amu mutter, but that was the last thing she said before passing out.

"Amu! Amu, stay with me!" I could hear the ambulance arrive, "Amu, you'll be fine. I won't leave you." I stepped away from Amu to let the paramedics do their job while I answered questions from the police.

"What has happened here?" the policeman asked firmly.

"I-I don't really know, but it l-looks like a c-car hit h-her." I was choking between sobs and tears.

"What is her name and who are you to her? Do you know her parents contact information?"

"Her name is Hinamori Amu and I-I am her b-boy…no…f-friend, Yoru. Her mother is Hinamori Souko and her brother is Hinamori Naoki. There numbers are (A/N: I don't have any numbers in mind. So make up your own number for them!)"

"Thank you for telling me this, you can go sit with her in the ambulance now."

"Thank you so much!" I bowed once and scrambled towards the ambulance that Amu was getting put in. Amu… please be ok.

* * *

><p>~At the hospital~<p>

The doctor came out of the operation room and I rushed up to him, "Doctor, is Amu ok? Is she?" I was starting to panic.

"The operation is a success, so to speak, she is fine, but she had received a concussion in the accident, so she may not wake up, yet."

"Thank you." Hearing that Amu was fine calmed me, but I hope she wakes up soon, "Can I go see her?"

"Yes, she is in room 201." He smiled at me and left. I thanked him one more time and ran to her room.

I opened the door slowly and went in to see Amu all bandaged up. It pained me to see her so… hurt and I can't do anything to help.

"Amu… please wake up soon." I sat in the chair beside her bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>~Three months later~<p>

Ikuto's POV

I'm now officially a couple with Tadako, so to sum up my life so far, it's pretty awesome. However, something isn't right. There aren't as many x-eggs appearing and Amu hadn't visited my house for a while. I wonder why? I shook off the uneasy feeling in my gut and continue walking to my school. There was a guardian meeting today after school and I also get to see Tadako there. Maybe even have a date afterward!

~After school and the Royal Garden (A/N: its like a greenhouse to me so I might call it greenhouse sometimes :D)

We were all having tea peacefully until we heard loud screams coming from outside. Really what's up with those girls and there screaming? "Hey, what's up with that noise?" I was getting annoyed because it was getting closer to the greenhouse.

"I bet Kuri-chi (A/N: guess who she is…) knows since she always hangs out with Hoshina-kun after transferring to his school." Yaya commented, but the noise was getting louder.

"You mean Hoshina Naoki?" Tadako gasped, "Isn't he a famous singer?"

"Yup! I think Kuri-chi has a crush on him!" Yaya exclaimed. I looked at Tadako and she had an unreadable expression on her face.

"Tadako what's – " I was cut off when the door suddenly slammed open. Everyone was shocked to see Hoshina Naoki standing at the door with Kuri Souma tugging on his arm.

Naoki, calm down! You just got back anyways." Kuri sighed and looked at us, "Hey… guys…"

"How can I calm down when my sister is MISSING!" Naoki shouted losing his cool. His sister? He has a sister?

"Alright, just ask nicely, ok?" Kuri patted his shoulder and they walked towards us.

"Hotori Tadako, you remember me don't you?" he paused, "Anyways, have you seen my sister?" I noticed he seemed to be panicking.

"You mean Hinamori Amu," Tadako stated, "Actually, we haven't seen her for three months."

"What? Then what happened to – " he was cut off by another slam of the door, but what we saw shocked me. It was a guy, around the same age as Amu, who looked a lot like me, but a bit different. We had the same colour hair, but he was obviously taller.

"Naoki… Naoki…it's me, Yoru. Amu… Amu is in the hospital." Yoru panted, "She was in an… accident three months ago."

"WHAAAT!" Naoki shouted, "Why was she in an accident? Where is she right now?"

"Naoki-kun, calm down would you?" Kuri grabbed onto his arm before he could go and tackle Yoru to the ground, "Where is she?"

"She's still in the hospital… in a… coma…" Yoru stated with his head down with his bangs covering his eyes.

"WHAAAT!"

~TBC~

* * *

><p>That's the second chapter :D hope you liked it. it might seem a little weird at first but i promise it will come clear in later chapters about why Yoru turned human...hehe XD<p>

Please review this story! Suggestions to future chapters are always welcome! no flames please because those would be ignored.

thanks for reading :D and please look forward to the next chapter ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Forgotten Memories

A Shugo Chara fan fiction

Pairings: Amu/Yoru (hehe like my other story, but a bit different) and Amu/Ikuto

Warning: characters may be OOC

sorry for the late update got lots of projects to do for school :D

Disclaimer: i do not own Shugo Chara!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Naoki's POV

I was shocked into silence after my loud outburst. I staggered towards Yoru almost tripping if Kuri hadn't been holding onto me. "M-My precious… s-sister… how can this happen… s-she was just trying to protect me!" I was shaking all over, my tears threatening to escape. Kuri was hugging me tightly trying to calm me. I relished the feeling of being in her arms. Only my sister did this, and besides Kuri all the other students are just fans that insanely likes me.

"It's all right, lets go visit Amu now." Her soothing voice sounded so sweet. I just nodded and stood up numbly.

"Follow me, I'll take you there." Yoru lead the way to his car. His name sounds familiar and he looks like someone I know.

"H-Hey, Yoru, you're Amu's chara aren't you?" I stared him in the eyes; the orbs were cat-like with a piercing gaze.

"Yeah, I am, but I'm a human now whit chara powers." He parked the car and we saw everyone exit my limo. We ran into the hospital and to the room Amu's staying in.

"She's in here. She hasn't woken up yet." Yoru opened the door and let us in I stared at my sister in the bed looking so vulnerable. I walked out because I couldn't take the sight of seeing my sister there in a coma. Everyone followed and we sat outside.

"Hoshina-san, what did you mean by Amu was trying to protect you? You said that earlier." Nadeshiko asked politely.

"Yeah, she sacrificed herself to our step dad to protect me from Easter. I overheard their conversation once saying that he was going to brainwash me to help him collect x-eggs with my music, but Amu wouldn't let him. So instead of using me she told him she would do the dirty work as long nothing happened to me." I was filled with rage towards that man. "He used me to get my sister to work for him."

"T-Then Amu was forced to… destroy the eggs." Riku (A/N: It's the male Rima) whispered under his breath.

"Yes, but because she met Ikuto, I heard they are going to use Amu's violin to brain control her with a strange device. Amu doesn't know this, but I want to do something to save her. She already sacrificed… too much for mom and I." I clutched my hands together until my knuckles turned white.

"We promise we would help you protect your sister." Tadako vowed giving a small smile.

"Yeah, Naoki, I'll always be there to help and support you!" Kuri gave me thumbs up and a sincere smile.

Just the sight of her smile makes my heart warm. I hugged her saying, "Thank you, everyone. Thank you!"

* * *

><p>Riku's POV<p>

I smirked, now I'm for sure that Kuri likes Hoshina Naoki because I could see her cherry red face and a small smile. I also noticed how Hoshina looks at Kuri differently, but I don't think he realized his attraction to her yet.

"Hey, Nade-chan, let's get those two together. It's obvious they like each other." I whispered to my girlfriend, Nadeshiko.

"That's a great idea! They look good together." She was giggling and I could tell she was already starting to formulate a plan.

I stood to the side observing everyone. Ikuto was strangely quiet and Tadako was talking with Yaya. The guy that led us here was just leaning against the wall by the door. I heard his name is Yoru and he was supposedly Amu's chara. How did he turn into a human? Is it even possible for that to happen? I guess I'll go 'interrogate' him.

"Hey, you're Yoru, right?" I walked over to him.

"Yes, do you need something?" I can see he was exhausted. He must be worried about Amu.

"Just so you know, we're all going to help keep Amu safe from Easter." I assured him, "Before, we didn't know the whole story so we're very sorry for what we've done. From now on, let's all try to be friends."

"Oh, it's alright. We're sorry for what we had done to those eggs. We never wanted to do that. Thanks for understanding, but now Easter is after Amu."

Is it for the brainwashing?" I asked.

"Yeah, and also because she is the step daughter of Kazuomi Hoshina, the director of Easter." He stated and that was shocking news.

"He would do that to his won children?" I was horrified.

"Yeah… but they're not technically his, by marriage only." He said solemnly, "If their father didn't disappear, then this wouldn't have happened. Amu, her past was…never mind. I'm going to go check on her."

"Hey, wai – " I watched him enter the room.

* * *

><p>Yoru's POV<p>

I closed the door behind me and walked to her bed. Her face was still so gorgeous, but it would be even better with a smile. I can't believe that I almost let slip about Amu's past. I should be careful around those guardians. Amu…huh? Her fingers moved!

"Amu, Amu… wake up!" I held onto her hand, heart beating fast and hoping she would wake up.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Her fingers twitched and her eyelids slowly flew open.

~TBC~

* * *

><p>that's it for chapter 3 :D how was it? did u like it? plz leave a review if u got suggestions or questions and just saying its awesome is great encouragement :D<p>

no flames they will be ignored D:

thanks for reading XD see u next time :D


	4. Chapter 4

Forgotten Memories

A Shugo Chara fan fiction

Pairings: Amu/Yoru (hehe like my other story, but a bit different) and Amu/Ikuto

Warning: characters may be OOC

Hey Ani here! sorry for the late update was on vacation over the holidays and was busy with many things. Well i finally got to update this story after update two other ones! i hope you like it!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: i do not own Shugo Chara!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Amu's POV

I opened my eyes and saw a white ceiling and I assumed I'm in the hospital, but…why? I slowly moved my head and I saw a human sized Yoru. He was crying happy tears, I could tell.

"Naoki! Naoki! Get the doctor, Amu's awake!" the adult Yoru shouted!

BAM!

My eyes slowly adjusted to the light and I saw my brother, Naoki, with a group of people rushing into the room. I was going to try to sit up but it was difficult with all the machines attached to me. The doctor came through and did a check with my pulse rate and all the other things needed to make sure I was ok.

"Hello, Hinamori-san, how are you feeling right now?" the doctor asked me nicely holding his clipboard and checking my stats.

"I'm ok, but what happened?" I asked curiously, "And who are these people here?"

* * *

><p>Naoki POV<p>

We were all shocked with what Amu had asked. She just said she didn't know us and nobody could find the courage to ask her if she meant what she said. 'This is a joke, right?' I thought dryly to myself. The silence dragged on and the doctor just sat there blinking. I couldn't take it anymore and asked for all of them, "Nee-san, you don't remember us? I'm your younger brother, Naoki, remember?"

"I know who you are baka Naoki!" she snapped then said in a clear voice, "I mean the people that came in with you. I know Yoru and Kuri, but the rest…have we met?"

I was relieved she remembered who I was and she still recognized Yoru, but how could she forget the others? "Hey, doctor, what's wrong with my sister?"

The doctor was looking through his papers and replied, "Hinamori-san here had sustained a concussion from her accident three months ago. She may have temporary amnesia due to that reason. However, I'm not sure how much she remembers so, it will take time for her to regain her memories. It may be good to do things that you all do as a group to help her trigger her memory. She just needs to stay here for another week or more for the follow up checks on her body just to make sure she is well. Then, she may be discharged from the hospital."

"Ok, thank you very much, Yamamoto-san." Yoru replied politely and gave a small bow to the doctor.

"You're welcome. If anything happens just tell one of the nurses to get me." He smiled at Yoru, "I'll be taking my leave now, so please don't put too much stress on the patient. She still needs rest." The doctor left and we were now all alone in the room.

I gently help my sister sit up on the bed and I took a seat next to her. She was still weak and sore from the long sleep and I just hope she will get better soon. I never really liked hospitals. They're too gloomy and stink of disinfectant. "Nee-san, are you sure you don't remember them?" I probed her softly, "They are our friends."

"I'm sorry, I can't remember." Amu sighed dejectedly, "I'm really trying, but I'm drawing a blank right now. I'll do my best to remember!"

I saw Kuri walking to me and smiled when she reached Amu's side, "Amu, we promise we will help you remember us!"

I was going to open my mouth to say some encouraging words to get the others over here, but I felt a sudden jolt from Amu. Her eyes were big with tears and she looked up at me. "K-Kaoru…Kaoru…WHERE'S KAORU?" she shouted and I was stunned. I noticed that Kuri's and Yoru's eyes were wide when they realized what she just screamed.

"N-Nee-san, you don't remember?" I asked and she shook her head vigorously, "What do you last recall?"

"I was walking with Kaoru across the street and then...and t-then…a c-car came speeding at us and…he pushed me out of the way…" she was crying now and I could do nothing for her, "H-He got h-h-hit...t-there was b-blood everywhere around him!"

She was shaking so much and I could only hug her closer to me. 'Why from all the memories she had, it had to be this one she remembered? It's not fair to let her relive her past.' I thought sadly as my sister continued crying. I looked at Kuri and saw her shed some tears as well.

"Why don't we go out to give you some room? We'll come in later when she's calmed down." Riku offered kindly and led the group from the room. I nodded and Yoru came and took Amu from me and nodded towards Kuri. Catching on to his hint I let Yoru take my place and guided Kuri out of the room.

When we were out of the room everyone was silent. They were still recovering from the shock of Amu having amnesia. I held on tightly to Kuri's hand trying to reassure her as much as I can.

"Shh…it's ok. I'm here, let it out." I drew Kuri into a tight hug. I don't care if everyone was staring at us. It's not just Amu that was hurt from that accident two years ago.

"N-Naoki…I miss him…I thought it wouldn't be this sad, but I seeing Amu like that…I couldn't help it…" She sobbed into my chest.

"I know, you're not the only one. I'm here so don't worry and just let it out till you feel better." I stroked her hair until I could hear only sniffles.

"Um…can you tell us what's going on?" Tadako asked for the group.

I nodded, "Amu lost all her memory from now to two years ago in another traffic accident. In that accident someone died."

"And that person is this Kaoru, right?" Riku frowned.

"Yes, Riku, he died from severe blood loss and it was already too late when he was taken to the hospital." I explained solemnly.

"Who is Kaoru?" Ikuto spoke for the first time since he was here.

"Kaoru was Nee-san's boyfriend and…Kuri's older brother. Kaoru Souma."

~TBC~

* * *

><p>So how did you guys like this chapter? a bit of a cliffhanger at the end and some new revelations! i'm sorry if these chapters are short, but they will roughly be this length for this story! thanks for the reviews i really appreciate them and ideas or suggestions are always welcome!<p>

Please leave a review or comment! No flames, but some criticism is ok :)

THANK YOU FOR READING!

See you next time!


End file.
